Beneath The Surface
by marjooe
Summary: High School fic! one girl, one boy, one bet! Rikku, Yuna and Paine are best friends and go to high school together. Gippal, Tidus and Baralai are the popular kids. What happens? Read and find out xD RxG, and maybe TxY & PxB
1. Introduction

_So this is a high school story mostly about Rikku and Gippal, but there are other pairings too! But the thing is, I'm not writing this story alone! Nope, I'm writing it with a very good friend of mine, and she is gonna write the next chapter to the story. Then I'm gonna write the third, and so on! xD If you wanna know more about my friend, then visit her profile! She's called 'cuvea'!xD_**

* * *

**

**Yuna's P.O.V.**

"Give me my shirt!" someone said coldly.

"What shirt?" an innocent voice asked.

"You know damn well what shirt! The black one! The one you stole from my closet!"

"I stole nothing! I just borrowed it.. ..whoops!"

The next thing I heard, was someone running through the house while yelling. I sighed. This was just a normal morning! I brushed my shoulder length brown hair and finished my makeup. Ready for another day in high school.

I stepped outside my room and went down the stairs. I found my two roommates in the kitchen, sending each other death glares!

"Morning," I smiled.

"Yunie! Paine is a big meanie!" Rikku pouted.

"Yea well, live with it!" Paine simply replied, and Rikku stuck out her tongue of her.

"Great, I'm living with a child!" Paine said and went out of the kitchen.

"You see? One big meanie!" Rikku said to me, but I just shrugged.

"You did take her shirt," I said slowly.

"Grr, who's side are you on?"

I didn't answer, but smiled and went up to my room again. I still had some time before school started.

I've lived together with Paine and Rikku for some months now. I'm 17, Paine is 17 and Rikku is 16.

I know Paine from school, but I've known Rikku since she was born! She's my cousin. She's Al Bhed, and I'm only half Al Bhed. So my eyes have two different colours! But I like that.. It makes them unique!

"Yunie! Come on! Paine says we're driving now," I heard Rikku yell.

"Coming!" I answered and grabbed my bag.

**Rikku's P.O.V.**

Oh man, this day had a bad start! First Paine was accusing me for stealing one of her shirts, when I was only borrowing it! And my first class in school was history, without Yunie or Paine, so I had no one to talk with! I know, you're not supposed to talk in classes, but who cares?

"Can anyone give me the answer?" our teacher, Mr. Auron, asked.

No one raised their hand.

"Hm, then I'll just pick one to answer! What about you.. Rikku?"

Uh oh.. Did he just ask me something? Crab!

"Uhm.. What?" I asked stupidly. I heard someone snicker in the back of the class, but I didn't care.

Auron sighed, "Rikku, were you even listening to what I just said?"

Silence. If I said yes, then he would just ask me some more questions, and if I said no, he would ask me questions anyways.

"..Maybe?" I answered.

"Rikku, can you tell me, why Besaid Island is called Besaid?" Auron asked.

Hm, someone once told me the answer to that question, but of course I couldn't remember now.

"No," I just said. Gee, pick another one to bother! Someone snickered in the back again, and this time I turned my head, to see who it was.

"Gippal and Tidus! Since you find this amusing, then please, tell us the answer!" Auron said and looked sternly at two boys.

Well, not just any boys! Gippal and Tidus were two of the most popular boys in school! The third one was Baralai. You never saw Gippal without Tidus, and they were always up to something! Baralai usually hung out with them too, but he wasn't in all the trouble Gippal and Tidus made. Gippal had blond spiky hair, and you could always recognize him, cause he had an eye patch. Then he was an Al Bhed, just like me!  
Tidus had blond spiky hair too, but no eye patch, and Baralai had white hair. It looked kinda weird…

"Dude! Besaid is called Besaid, cause some dude decided that!" Tidus answered proudly.

"Good one!" Gippal laughed, and they high fived.

"Don't you 'dude' me! And that is not fully correct! So I advice you two, to keep your mouths shut until class is over!" Auron said and turned his back to them.

"Hey! Are you allowed to talk to us like that?" Gippal asked, while leaning back in his chair.

Auron seemed to ignore him, cause he continued talking about Besaid and its name.

God, was this boring or what?!


	2. The Locker View

_'Cuvea' wrote this chapter of our story!xD_

**Paine's P.O.V **

Maths had never been my favourite subject.. But yet again, no subjects had been my favourite subjects, so there you go.

But well, here I was sitting, in a dumb classroom full of nerdy students all trying to be the teachers little number one. Uhgf… I could barf.

Actually I found that school was way overrated. I mean.. what was the point of school anyway? If I wanted to be something like a lawyer or anything fancy like that, would I waste my time at a dull high school? Not exactly. And I definitely didn't't want to be a lawyer. Office work and defending some people who screwed up their life's, wasn't really my kind of thing.

No, killing fiends and fighting, was more my kind of thing! So yea I pretty much wasted important time of my life in this hell hole of a school.

So beside hanging out with people in our spare time, school pretty much sucked.

And having maths was not any better, when neither Rikku or Yuna wasn't there to hate it with me.

When I was at that time, when I thought I could die, if the stupid teacher didn't shut the hell up, the bell finally rang. I gathered my things, and was ready to go out of the classroom, to meet up with Yuna and Rikku, when I heard a stiff voice say my name. The teacher. Mr. Nooj. Urgh he was like the worst teacher in the school!

And now he would probably talk to me about my lack of participation during class. But well, I simply had no time to talk with my math teacher.

"Gotta go actually," I said with my most apathetic voice.

He looked at me through his round glasses, as if he was the one to decide if I had to go or not. Dumb ass.

"I want to talk to you about your behaviour during lecture, and your grades," he said. Dammit. Sure I wanted to talk to him about school stuff! And especially math! When could we have tea?! Pfff….

"I don't have time, I gotta catch my friends," I said and quickly walked out of the room, before he could stop me.

I'm being noted for that. Well? Who gives a flying fuck?

I walked down the hall, where cliques of boys and girls were talking. Some of them gave me a glare as I walked by. But I was used to ignoring that.

I searched the hall for Rikku and Yuna, and found them quickly. As soon as I heard the squeaky voice of Rikku.

They were standing at the usual spot. Yunas locker. I sighed. I knew why they were standing there. Only because they had outlook to Tidus and that other guys locker, where they almost always were surrounded by girls.

"Hey Painey!" Rikku called as soon as she saw me. I guessed she had forgotten about the morning incident. I decided not to remind her right now.

"What's up Paine? How was the class?" Yuna asked, knowing the answer.

"How's the view?" I asked, not answering Yuna.

"Whaaat could you possibly mean?" Rikku asked, and looked at me for an answer.

"That blitzball dude, and that other eye patch dude, you're always looking at.. Jeez,"

Rikku pinched her eyes together and looked annoyed at me.

"We're not _always _looking at them!" she proclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Right. If you say so.. I still don't understand what you see in those complacent idiots," I said, as I had said before..

"Oh stop saying that!" Yuna said, and glanced over at them.

I just rolled my eyes at them, both literally drooling all over them.

* * *

_Review??_


	3. The Weirdo Table

__

I, BeautifulBroken, wrote this chapter.. And if you read our story, then please review. We would like to know, what you think of it!xD

_Enjoy!_

**Rikku's P.O.V**

Lunchtime! My favorite time in school! Why? 1) There's food! 2) No boring teachers. 3) Uhm.. did I mention the food?

Anyways… Every lunchtime was almost the same, expect for the food. I always sat with Paine and Yunie at the same table. It was only the three of us, not because we didn't have any other friends, we were just not in the popular crowd. We were actually the opposite of the popular crowd!

And then there was the fact, that no one wanted to sit at 'The Weirdo Table'. Yup! That's what our table is called! Don't ask me why, cause I really don't know! Hmm, maybe it has something to do with Paine? She can be a bit weird sometimes..

"Are you gonna eat that?" I asked Yunie, while starring at her cake.

"Uhm no, you can take it," she answered, and I grabbed it before she could regret.

"Jeez Rikku, you're eating like an animal," Paine said, but I just ignored her comment.

"So, what do you guys have next?" Yunie asked.

"English with Dr. P," I said, with my mouth full of cake, "you?"

"Math," she sighed.

"Well good luck with that! Nooj is in a bad mood today, no wait.. He's always like that!" Paine said, and I couldn't help, but giggle. Her face just looked so fun, when she said it.

I finished my cake and leaned back in the chair. I glanced over at the popular table, where Gippal, Tidus and Baralai were surrounded by some girls. Actually, it was some pretty slutty girls, but the boys didn't seem to mind..

"So, we're doing anything after school?" Yuna asked, and I turned my attention to her.

"I don't think we have any plans," I said, and then I got an idea, "uh, I know! Let's go shopping!"

"Yea! That could be fun! You've got to help me find some new clothes!" Yuna said, and I clapped my hands.

"What about you Dr. P? You in?" I asked, and both me and Yunie looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Urgh, I don't know. We went shopping last week," she answered.

I just rolled my eyes at her, "yea, but that was _last_ week!"

"Maybe they have some awesome clothes this week, that they didn't have last week!" Yuna said.

"..Well, I don't know.. I guess I'm in.." she said at last.

"Yay," I exclaimed and smiled brightly.

"But only because you have to buy me a new shirt!" Paine added and pointed her finger at me.

My smile fainted, and I was about to say something, but Yuna beat me to it.

"Deal!" she said, and Paine smiled satisfied.

"Hey! What if don't want to buy her a new shirt?" I pouted.

Paine just glared at me, "you wanna go shopping or not?" maaan did I hate that glare!

"Fine," I grumbled, not happy about it.

**Paine's P.O.V.**

Math was _nothing_ against English! God, did this subject suck or what?! Actually, it wasn't the subject I had something against, it was the teacher! Mrs. Lulu! Most people think, we would get along, cause we're both dark and black and whatever.. So why don't I like her? Because she's my freaking sister! Nice, huh? How great is it, that your older sister is your teacher?!

Everybody else thought she was the best teacher in the school. Even Rikku and Yuna!

I rested my head on the table and closed my eyes. Maybe I could just sleep through class? I smiled at that thought until someone poked me. I only opened one eye to look at Rikku.

"Paine! You shouldn't be sleeping!" she said.

"Whatever," I mumbled, and closed my eye again. Why couldn't she just leave me alone?

"Paine!" I grumbled, only this time, it wasn't Rikku, "Could you please pay attention to this class?"

I sat up straightly and looked into Mrs. Lulu's eyes. Well, I kinda glared.

Lulu glared back, and she was actually good at it. Well, why wouldn't she be? She was my sister after all…

"..Or is that too much to ask for?" Mrs. Lulu continued, when I didn't answer.

"You tell me," I shrugged. Didn't really care about this class.

"Paine, don't talk like that!" she said.

"Like what? You asked me something, and I answered!" Maybe I was being a little mean to her, but I didn't care. It was her own fault! Why the hell did she have to become a teacher at my school?!

"If you have nothing else to say, you can leave this class!"

She only had to say that once, and I immediately packed my stuff and went to the door. I saw Rikku giving me a blaming look, but again I just shrugged.

I closed the door behind me and sighed. Lulu was so gonna yell at me later!

**Yuna's P.O.V.**

I was waiting for Rikku and Paine in the parking lot, when I finally heard their voices.

"Rikku, can we just talk about something else?" Paine said annoyed.

"I was just saying that you didn't have to be so mean to her!" Rikku replied.

"Whatever," Paine sighed.

I had no idea of, what they were talking about, but I waved at them, so they could see me.

"Ready for shopping?" I asked as they reached the car.

"Of course! I have to find Painey a pink shirt!" Rikku giggled.

"No, you're not!" Paine said.

"You said I should buy you a shirt! But you never mentioned what color it should be!" Rikku smiled and got in the car, followed by me.

Paine just stood there for a while, then she got in the car too.

* * *

_Review??_


	4. The Shopping Spree

_Cuvea is back in action! This is the new chapter, which we hope you'll like! And thanks to those who has reviewed! YAY!xD So.. On with the story!_**

* * *

**

**Paine's P.O.V**

"Damnit you two.. We've already been to all the stores _two_ times!" I sighed and sat down on a bench, with my two bags. The other two were just smiling, sitting down with their billions of shopping bags.

"Yea and I'm not even bored yet," said Yuna smiling all over her face.

Rikku didn't say anything, but examined all her bags. She made a squeaking sound as she sat with a yellow bag. She looked at me and Yuna with her usual smiley face. I sighed once again. I just knew we now were in for a long story about why she had gotten some shirt or skirt or whatever.

"Oh!! It's _that _top isn't it?" Yuna asked looking at the bag in Rikku's hands.

Rikku nodded eagerly, and put her hand in the bag pulling up an orange top, with quite a low cut.

Yuna and Rikku giggled, as Rikku tried it on, over her white tank top.

"Let me guess.. You bought it for some guy right?" I asked looking at Rikku, looking at Yuna, looking at Rikku's shirt, with a wry smile on her face.

".. Uh.. No.. Why should I buy it for a guy? I mean.. Guys don't wear these kinda tops.." she answered and laughed a little at her own joke.

"You know what I mean.." I said. ".. It's that eye patch guy isn't it?"

Rikku took the shirt off and putted it back in the bag, standing up, placing her hands on her hips.

"His name is Gippal okay?!" Said Rikku. ".. And no it's.. Kinda not for him.."

Yuna stood up too. "Come on Rikku.. Just tell her.." She said.

Rikku gave Yuna a deadly glare.

"Okay! I just want him to like… Notice me or something.." She said, looking down in the ground.

I sighed yet again.

"And you Yuna? Did you buy something just for the blitzer?" I asked.

Yuna took all her bags, and started to walk. "Uhm.. Let's not waste anymore time, we've still got some stores to visit!" she said.

Rikku got her bags as well, and ran up to Yuna.

"I'll go home.. See ya tomorrow you two.." I said, and walked the other way as they had said goodbye.

**Rikku****'****s P.O.V**

"Can you believe how good this suits me?" I was looking at myself in the mirror, wearing the orange top. There were 15 minutes till school, and Yuna was getting annoyed with me. I had said that a million times.. But it was true!

"Yes Rikku you look hot and all that, but can we get going!?" Yuna said, standing in the door.

"Fine! And by the way, that dress looks good on you!" I said, taking my school bag, walking out the door, Yuna right behind me.

"Thanks.. You really think they will notice us?" Yuna asked as we were walking.

"Ya huh! If you were a guy, would you not notice us?" I asked with a smile.

Yuna shrugged. "Weell… I dunno.. I mean they're pretty popular, and every girl has a crush on them.."

"Not Paine.." I giggled.

"Yea well, Paine's weird," Yuna said. "Just don't let her know I said it!" we both laughed.

**Yunas P.O.V**

As usual we made it to school, just a few minutes before the bell rang.

We hadn't seen Paine yet, and guessed she was late again. But that was just Paine. It would be more concerning, if she wasn't late!

"What's your first class?" Rikku asked. They were standing at their locker, getting their books.

"American History," I said in a blurred voice. That was like so incredibly boring.

"Oh poor you.. I'm having science!" Rikkus said, sounding all perky.

".. Whats with you? I thought you didn't like science.." I said, as we closed our lockers to go to class.

"Yea well, I don't. But Gippals there too, and we're having couple assignments today!" she said. I knew she was hoping to get paired up with Gippal.

"Oh! .. Well I hope you get paired up.. But see you after class!" I said, as I walked in to the classroom. Rikku waved and walked to her science class.

* * *

_Now you're done, what about giving us a review? C'mon, tell us what you think xD. It won't take long, just push the little button! please?xD_


End file.
